


Hundreds and thousands (of ways this could go wrong)

by I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest (imadeafanpage)



Series: The Vamps Crack [1]
Category: The Vamps (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), the vamps
Genre: Baking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Flour solves everything, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by youtube comments, James is obsessed with flour, Kitchen Sex, M/M, This is hands down the best/worst thing I have written, Using packet mix like heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest
Summary: Since the baking was a total bust, you and Brad have decided that the kitchen can serve the two of you a different kind of passion. Unfortunately the change of location has brought about an unforseen dilemma, but James might just have the answer.





	Hundreds and thousands (of ways this could go wrong)

Brad slams you bodily into the counter like a bag of cake mix. "Are you sure?" He whispers. "We don't have any lube..."

"Just use some flour" James pipes up from the other room.

How is this your life?

**Author's Note:**

> I would say inspired by this beauty https://youtu.be/cyqnl3rggyI but it was really a combination of that, a comment mentioning how hot Brad was when he slammed the bag on the side that made me snort, and just my terrible brain, prompted by @livefordelena on instagram.
> 
> The summary is pretty much longer than the actual fic let's be honest. Anyway, enjoy this utter rubbish.


End file.
